Bolt (2008 film)
|runtime = 96 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $150 million |gross = $310 million }}Bolt is a 2008 American computer animated comedy-adventure film produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, ImageMovers, Imagi Animation Studios, Playtone and Alphaville Films and released by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America, United Kingdom and Ireland and The Weinstein Company in International. Directed by Chris Williams, Byron Howard, Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff, the film stars the voices of John Travolta, Miley Cyrus, Malcolm McDowell, Samuel L. jackson, Bill Murray, Thomas Haden Church, Scarlett Johansson and Wayne Knight. The film's plot centers on a white dog named Bolt who, having spent his entire life on the set of a television series, thinks that he has super powers. When he believes that his human, Penny, has been kidnapped, he sets out on a cross-country journey to "rescue" her. Despite a relatively marginal box-office performance, Bolt received a strong positive critical reception and is renowned for playing an important role in instigating what is widely referred to as the Disney Revival, as well as setting the studio in a new creative direction that would lead to other critically acclaimed features such as Tangled (2010) and Frozen (2013). Bolt was also Disney Animation's first feature film to be produced under the complete creative guidance of then-Pixar executive John Lasseter in his role as chief creative officer for the studio, as well as the first computer-animated feature film to implement non-photorealistic rendering. The film was nominated for a series of awards, such as the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. Plot A White Shepherd puppy named Bolt is adopted by a seven-year-old girl named Penny. Five years later, Bolt and Penny star in a hit television series called Bolt, in which Bolt uses various superpowers to protect Penny from the villain. To gain a more realistic performance, the show's producers have deceived Bolt his entire life, arranging the filming in such a way that Bolt believes everything in the show is real and that he really has superpowers, including a devastatingly powerful sonic scream-like "superbark". After a cliffhanger episode causes Bolt to believe Penny has been kidnapped, he escapes from his on-set trailer in Hollywood but knocks himself unconscious and is trapped inside a box of foam peanuts which is shipped to New York City. In New York, Bolt resumes his search for Penny and quickly finds that his "superpowers" are useless. He encounters Mittens, a feral cat who bullies pigeons out of their food. Bolt compels Mittens to guide him back to Penny — Mittens being convinced her captor is a lunatic — and the two start their journey westward by truck. Meanwhile, in Hollywood, Penny is distraught over Bolt's disappearance but is convinced by the studio to continue filming with a less experienced Bolt lookalike. Surprised at his first feelings of hunger, Bolt is shown by Mittens how to act like a cute but needy dog, obtaining food for them both at an RV park. They are joined by Rhino, a fearless hamster and fanatical Bolt fan. Rhino's unwavering faith in Bolt substantiates the dog’s illusions about his superpowers, but causes Mittens to realize that Bolt is from a television show. She tries to tell Bolt that his superpowers are not real, but Bolt simply becomes frustrated and attempts to "superbark" her repeatedly. The noise draws the attention of an Animal Control patrol and Bolt and Mittens are captured and taken to an animal shelter. Bolt, freed from the patrol van by Rhino, finally realizes and accepts that he is just a normal dog, but regains his confidence after Rhino (oblivious to this revelation) exhorts him to heroism. They rescue Mittens from the shelter, and as they continue west, Bolt and Mittens form a close friendship in which she teaches Bolt how to be an ordinary dog and enjoy typical dog activities. Mittens makes plans for them to stay in Las Vegas, but hearing Bolt is still drawn to find Penny, she tells him that Penny is only an actor, and that humans never truly love their pets but betray and abandon them, as happened to her. Bolt refuses to believe her and continues on alone to Hollywood; with Rhino's encouragement his two friends follow shortly after. Bolt reaches the studio and finds Penny embracing his lookalike. Unaware that Penny still misses him and that her affection for the lookalike is only a part of a rehearsal, he leaves. Mittens, on a gantry in the studio, sees Penny telling her mother how much she misses Bolt. Realizing that Penny truly does love Bolt, Mittens follows Bolt and explains. At the same time, the Bolt-lookalike panics during the show's filming and accidentally knocks over some flaming torches, setting the sound stage on fire with Penny trapped inside. Bolt arrives and the two reunite inside the burning studio, but are unable to escape before Penny begins to suffocate from the smoke. Bolt refuses to leave her, and with his last strength, uses his "superbark" through the building's air vent. Hearing the noise, the firefighters rescue them in time. Penny and her mother quit when their overeager agent attempts to exploit the incident for publicity purposes. The show continues with a replacement "Bolt" and "Penny" and a new storyline involving alien abduction. Penny adopts Mittens and Rhino, and she and her family move to a rural home to enjoy a simpler, happy lifestyle with Bolt and her new pets. Cast * John Travolta as Bolt * Scarlett Johansson as Mittens * Wayne Knight as Rhino * Miley Cyrus as Penny ** Chloë Grace Moretz as Young Penny * Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico * Michael Clarke Duncan as Blake * Samuel L. Jackson as Veteran Cat * Thomas Haden Church as The Agent * Bill Murray as The Director * Randy Savage as Thug * Kari Wahlgren as Mindy * Grey DeLisle as Penny's Mother * J.P. Manoux as Tom * Brian Stepanek as Martin * Jeff Bennett as Lloyd * John DiMaggio as Saul * Jenny Lewis as Assistant Director Production Development At first, the film was going to be titled American Dog, and was written and directed by Chris Sanders. Eventually, Sanders was removed from the project and replaced by Chris Williams and Byron Howard with Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff. The film's previous plot told the story of a dog named Henry, a famous TV star, who one day finds himself stranded in the Nevada desert with a testy, one-eyed cat and an oversized, radioactive rabbit who are themselves searching for new homes, all the while believing he is still on television. In 2006, after becoming Chief Creative Officer at Disney Animation, John Lasseter along with Steven Spielberg, Ronert Zemeckis and Stephen Sommers attended two screenings of the film and gave Sanders notes on how to improve the story. According to Lasseter, Sanders was replaced because he resisted the changes that Lasseter and the other directors had suggested. Lasseter was quoted as saying "Chris Sanders is extremely talented, but he couldn't take it to the place it had to be." After Sanders left and the original title was removed, the animation team was told to complete the filming in 18 months instead of the usual four years that is normally required to produce a computer-animated feature. On June 8, 2007, Disney announced that the film, now under its current name, would be released on November 21, 2008 in Disney Digital 3-D. Animation The look of the film was inspired by the paintings of Edward Hopper and the cinematography of Vilmos Zsigmond. New technology in non-photorealistic rendering (NPR) was used to give it a special visual appearance, a technique also used in Tangled (2010). To give the film's 3D backgrounds a hand-painted look, the company artists used new patented technology designed specifically for the film. Bolt's characteristics are based on an amalgam of breeds, although the designers started with the American White Shepherd. Joe Moshier, lead character designer, said, "they American White Shepherds have really long ears, a trait that I tried to caricature in order to allow the animators to emphasize Bolt's expressiveness." The design of Rhino in his plastic ball was based on executive producer John Lasseter's pet chinchilla, which was brought to an animators' retreat during the film's production. Music The score to Bolt was composed by John Powell. The soundtrack featured the film's score and two original songs – I Thought I Lost You by Bolt's stars Miley Cyrus and John Travolta (nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song on 2009) as well as "Barking at the Moon" by Rilo Kiley singer Jenny Lewis. The soundtrack was released on November 18, 2008. Although Motörhead has a song in the film, they do not seem to appear in either the soundtrack or the score. Motörhead's song "Dog-Face Boy" (from their Sacrifice album) is in a mailroom scene where a young worker is listening to it on his headphones and inadvertently wraps Bolt up in a box that gets shipped off to New York City. Track listing: All music composed by John Powell, except as noted Release Bolt was theatrically released in the United States on November 21, 2008. Beginning in its fourth week in theaters, the film was accompanied by Pixar's Cars Toons short Tokyo Mater. Home media Bolt was released on Region A Blu-ray Disc in the United States on March 22, 2009. The BD set included standard DVD and digital copy versions of the film. Single-disc DVD and Special Edition DVD with Digital Copy versions followed in Region 1 on March 24. This marked the first time a major home-video release debuted on Blu-ray Disc before DVD. Bolt was released on both Blu-ray and DVD in the United Kingdom on June 15, 2009. A short film called Super Rhino is included in the DVD and Blu-ray versions of the film. The DVD has sold 4,581,755 copies, generating $81.01 million in sales as of December 31, 2009. The 3D Blu-ray version of the film was released in November 2010, in France and UK. A month later it was released worldwide, exclusively to select Sony TVs. In US, it was released on November 8, 2011. Reception Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 89% based on 180 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads: "Bolt is a pleasant animated comedy that overcomes the story's familiarity with strong visuals and likable characters." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, gave the film a 67/100 approval rating based on 29 reviews following under the category "generally favorable reviews". Perry Seibert of TV Guide gave the film 3 stars out of 4 and wrote the film "amuses both those who make up the film's target audience and the parents along for the ride. This winning mix of exciting action, heart-tugging sentiment, and gentle character comedy makes Bolt yet another solid addition to Disney's history of family-friendly fare." Tasha Robinson of The A.V. Club gave the film a B+ stating that "Bolt is the studio's first film since Lilo & Stitch that feels like it's trying to recapture the old Disney instead of aggressively shedding it in favor of something slick and new. And yet it comes with a healthy cutting-edge Pixar flavor as well." Kenneth Turan of The Los Angeles Times wrote that "[Bolt] also has an intriguing plot that is kind of the family animation version of the Jim Carrey-starring The Truman Show." Box office On its opening weekend, the film opened number 3 with $26,223,128 behind Twilight and Quantum of Solace. On its second weekend, it rose to No. 2 behind Four Christmases with a 1.4% increase. In the United States and Canada, the film grossed $114,053,579 by its closing date on February 22, 2009. An additional $195,926,415 was made internationally as of January 2, 2011, for a worldwide total of $309,979,994. Award nominations Bolt was nominated for the following awards: *2008 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature – lost to WALL-E *2008 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature – lost to Kung Fu Panda *2008 Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Animated Feature – lost to WALL-E *2008 Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Best Animated Film – lost to WALL-E *2008 Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film – lost to WALL-E *2008 Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song - lost to The Wrestler *2008 Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Animated Film – lost to WALL-E *2008 Produce Guild of America's Best Animated Motion Picture – lost to WALL-E *2008 Satellite Award for Best Animated or Mixed Media Feature – lost to WALL-E *2009 Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite Animated Movie – lost to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *2009 Visual Effects Society Award for "Outstanding Animation in an Animated Feature Motion Picture" – lost to WALL-E *2009 Visual Effects Society Award for "Outstanding Animated Character in an Animated Feature Motion Picture" (two nominations for "Bolt" and "Rhino") – lost to WALL-E *2009 Visual Effects Society Award for "Outstanding Effects Animation in an Animated Feature" – lost to WALL-E Video games :Main article: Bolt (video game) Disney Interactive Studios produced a video game based on the film, released in November 2008 for Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. The game focuses on Bolt's fake TV life, not the actual storyline. A separate game was released for mobile phones, and a third game, RhinoBall, was released as an application on Apple's App Store. References External links * * * * * Category:2008 films Category:2008 computer-animated films Category:2000s 3D films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s road movies Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:American road movies Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about cats Category:Animated films about dogs Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Byron Howard Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films set in Ohio Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Film scores by John Powell (film composer) Category:Film scores by James McKee Smith Category:Film scores by Paul Mounsey Category:Film scores by John Ashton Thomas Category:Films directed by Roger Allers Category:Films directed by Rob Minkoff Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Stephen Sommers Category:Films produced by Sean Daniel Category:Films produced by James Jacks Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by David Kirschner Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Screenplays by Frank Darabont Category:Screenplays by David Hayter Category:Screenplays by Stephen Sommers Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:The Weinstein Company animated films Category:ImageMovers films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Legendary Pictures films